


don't wait, let's go, go, go

by ampere



Series: Niall, Louis and things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is working on some company's website and Louis turns his chair around, tilts Niall's chin back and makes Niall meet his eyes.</p><p>“We've been together a long while, haven't we?” Louis asks.</p><p>Niall nods, thinks that he should panic because this sounds like a break up. His brain wracks itself over evidence, reasons why this would be happening, why after all these years, all the things they've accomplished together. Louis' job at the local school, the nice house they could finally afford when Niall got a bonus at this job. Why would Louis want to leave him now, after they've done it all, settled in.</p><p>“Yeah, we have,” he says slowly, tries to look away but Louis drops down to Niall's level, makes it impossible for Niall to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Let's get pregnant.”</p><p>or</p><p>Niall, Louis, and succeeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wait, let's go, go, go

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, as lots of people know, I have a thing for mpreg and here I am again. Really I just wanted an excuse to write some Niall/Louis porn and you know all that good stuff. That's it, that's the whole reason behind this.
> 
> Title from The Joy Formidable's Wolf's Law (who's video has a frame of sperm, newly birthed animals, a sonogram, and a shot of a baby's birth and well that just added to this, cause Ritzy is a bit girl!Niall to me (or you know at least I wrote this girl!nouis fic where I modeled Niall after her ah ok bah.))

“Do you feel pregnant yet?” Louis pants, holds his weight over Niall, palms digging into the mattress.

“Do you just _feel_ pregnant?” Niall answers, closes his eyes tight when Louis thrust into him again.

“ _Niall_ ,” Louis whispers, “do you?”

Niall shakes his head, “No don't feel pregnant at all.”

Louis curls his fingers into the duvet, snaps his hips in rapid succession, bumps Niall up the bed a bit, “Now?”

“Maybe...” Niall trails off, fingers going up to Louis' upper arms, biting his tongue and breathing harshly through his nose, “maybe a bit more.”

Louis nods, pushes in and stills, presses his chest to Niall's, one hand going up, pressing into Niall's lower lip, “you are gonna get _so_ pregnant,” he says and Niall nods, smiles when he feels Louis hips knocking against his own and feels the warm splash of come inside of him.

“I think,” Niall wheezes, locks up when Louis' fingers curl over his dick, “I think four rounds should ensure a baby, right?”

Louis nods, pulls off and shimmies down the bed, knocks Niall's legs further apart and presses his thumb where his come leaks from Niall.

“I think fifth times the charm though,” Louis grins, collects as much as his come as he can and presses it back into Niall's hole.

Niall feels out of breath, thighs aching, cheeks high on the color pink, mouth cherry colored.

“Yeah,” Niall manages, his breath hitching when Louis lets his thumb slip into him, “just to make sure.”

-

Niall takes a pregnancy test a couple of days later, he's not so sure how getting pregnant works, or how long he's supposed to wait but he figures with all the sex he and Louis have gone through, that he has given his body enough time to get knocked up.

He drinks two mugs of tea when Louis wakes up, wants to make sure that he'll have enough to tell if he's pregnant. Louis smiles at him from over his own cup of tea and reaches over to pull at the curling hair over the base of Niall's neck.

He waits until Louis leaves for a couple of minutes, busies himself with the crossword puzzle on the newspaper. Time is going too slow, it seems and Niall nearly runs over a coat hanger in his haste to get to the bathroom and pee on the stick.

Two minutes have never felt like such an eternity, Niall stands with his dick still out, staring at the little screen and biting the inside of his cheek.

It shows him a little negative sign and Niall almost thinks it's unfair that he had to wait that long to get his heart broken a bit.

-

Louis gets home back from teaching, Niall hears the keys jiggling and checks the clock on the wall in the living room.

He gets up when he hears the door open and doesn't give Louis a chance before he reaches for his tie, pulls at it and leads Louis to the bedroom.

“I'm hungry,” Louis whines, but doesn't stop from undressing, kicking off his slacks and watching as Niall slides off his sweats.

“I'm not pregnant yet,” Niall shrugs, “you can eat when you get me pregnant.”

“What do you mean?” Louis says, eyes narrowed, “how are _we_ not pregnant yet, I feel like you should be pregnant after all those rounds.”

Niall goes to the nightstand, reaches for the box where he's kept the used pregnancy stick, “well then, _this_ says otherwise.”

Louis undoes it, looks at the little negative sign and Niall almost cheers when he sees the gleam of determination reach Louis' eyes.

“Get in the bed,” Louis says, nearly rips his shirt the rest of the way off, “A Tomlinson _always_ succeeds,” he says firmly.

Niall rolls his eyes, it's all he gets to do before Louis tackles him to their bed and Niall laughs, small heart break forgotten when Louis' mouth finds the spot under his ear and he can feel the way Louis goes hard against his hip.

“When I get pregnant,” Niall starts, “you won't be able to just rough me around, gonna be too huge and delicate for that.”

Louis smiles into his neck, lets his teeth scrape over the side of it, until he reaches the curve of Niall's shoulder, “I wouldn't want it any other way, babe.”

Niall smiles back, gets his fingers into Louis' hair and pulls him away from his shoulder, “go on it with then.”

Louis laughs, grabs crudely at Niall's still hardening cock, “anxious, eh Niall?”

“Just get your spunk in me,” Niall says, almost fondly but with enough edge on his voice that Louis uses as fuel to squeeze at Niall harder.

“Gonna be a great mum,” Louis says, “bossy and demanding.”

“Well,” Niall says as he sticks his hand into the clutter of their nightstand, fingers grabbing at a new bottle of lube, “I guess we'll have to find out.”

Louis dodges Niall's throw to his face, doesn't let it faze him as he grins and squeezes a dollop on the palm of his hand.

Getting Niall ready is easy, Louis swears Niall is still a bit loose from all their other times (so _so_ many times) his first finger goes in like a dream, a nice slide in that has Niall whimpering, mouth no longer smart, lacking any syllables outside form little _ahs._

“You are so ready for this, so ready to have my baby,” Louis says, “your body was made for it, wasn't it Niall? Made to hold our babies.”

It's the talk that gets to Louis, all the thinking about fucking Niall hard enough to get him to fill out, full and golden and just brimming with Louis, radiant with their kid. Niall doesn't have time to flush over it, knows it sets Louis off, so he lets him babble to himself about it while he adds a second finger, croons when Louis stretches them a bit, as much as Niall allows.

“Yeah,” Louis says then, “you were made for this, babe.”

Niall nods, slow, a sluggish movement when Louis slips another finger, the burn dull but enough to have Niall's attention focus a bit, look up and see the way Louis has his face set in a scowl of determination.

He starts to shake, his thighs spasm and his back arches, fingers gripping at the sheets of their bed, Louis looks at him with some sort of awed expression, fingers working and pumping into Niall and just as Niall's vision starts to white out around the edges, when the fuzzy spots start coming against Niall's eyelids, Louis pulls out, a faint _pop_ in the wake of the movement and Niall groans, feels his chest rise and fall with the effort of it all, with the promise of almost coming.

“Louis,” Niall wheezes, “you fucking _dick_.”

Louis doesn't answer, instead raises Niall's knees up, being extra careful with Niall's wonky one and throws them over his shoulder.

Niall has to hold back a sob when he feels the head of Louis' dick catch his rim. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it, not even after all the times they've been doing this without a condom, trying to get pregnant. The rawness of the drag and pull without a barrier in the way. It's almost too much.

“Feel good already?” Louis presses a grin to the side of Niall's knee and Niall has to nod because it _does_ , and it feels so much better when Louis starts to press in, a slow sink, inch by inch until Niall feels full, feels the heavy feeling of Louis pressing inside of him. Louis' hips are flushed to his bum, heat melting together.

“Move already,” Niall whispers, links his hands behind Louis' neck and leans him down, until their mouths bump together and Louis lets puffs of his breath brush over Niall's thin lips.

He starts slow, like he always does, because he knows it drives Niall up the wall, leaves trails of jagged scratches down his back, little whimpers that Niall can't ever seem to turn off.

“Faster,” Niall mumbles, smiles when Louis picks up his pace, can hear the loud snapping of Louis hips meeting his skin.

Louis keeps his eyes leveled with Niall's, unwavering, almost unnerving and Niall swallows before he speaks again.

“Go on,” he whispers, almost too quiet over their efforts, “go on and fill me up, fill me up with your baby, you know you want to, want to make me get big and round. Get me pregnant, come on.”

Louis' eyes close, he takes a deep breath and goes in harder, curses Niall for playing dirty, pushing all right buttons at all the wrong times.

“Not fair,” Louis huffs after a while, when he feels his lower belly set aflame.

Niall shrugs as best as he can under Louis, under the pressure of Louis' thrusts fucking him viciously into their bed, “not fair that I'm not pregnant yet, actually.”

Louis comes with a strangled sound, shoots into Niall, hard and hot and Niall whines at it, curls into himself as best as he can and feels his jaw go slack.

Louis scrambles off him after a small pause and Niall knows what's happening before he opens his eyes. He smiles at it, smiles because Louis has developed this habit, scoops up all the come spilling out of Niall and pushes it back in, as if to make sure there's enough for Niall to get pregnant, that they don't miss a chance.

He shudders when Louis presses his thumb against the furl of skin, after he pushes his come in, almost like a plug, keeping it all inside Niall.

“Gonna get nice and pregnant,” Louis whispers to himself and Niall nods sleepily.

-

Louis is making dinner when Niall wakes up, the room is dim and he's still naked, limbs aching and throat a bit sore. He hears the clinking sounds of pans and spoons and he looks at the clock reading _7:43 pm_ at him. He stares at the light bulb stuck to their ceiling before he decides that he needs to get up and meet Louis for some food.

Niall swings his legs over his side of the bed, shivers at the cold feeling of the floor and then shudders when he gets to the bathroom, feels the sticky cold feeling of something trailing between his legs. He knows it's the excess of Louis' come and it's a bit unpleasant but the feeling it settles at the pit of his stomach is _pleased_ and _hopeful_ and _fond_.

He grabs a washcloth from the sink, runs it under warm water and wipes at the inside of his thighs, rubs until he gets rid of the feeling of the thick lines of come and then looks himself in the mirror, pokes at his cheeks and eyes at the slope of his neck to shoulder, at the mottled red spots Louis' left with his mouth.

Niall takes a moment to think that _yeah,_ his cheeks could use some filling out, his skin could do with some sort of pregnancy glow. Thinks that he's more than ready to get pregnant with Louis. He crosses his fingers and then because Niall is always a bit superstitious, his legs and toes and smiles at himself. This is going to work this time around.

He slides on some boxers, puts on a threadbare t shirt and some thick wool socks against the cold floors before he makes his way to Louis.

Louis makes tomato soup, makes a big ol' pot of it and shoves a deep bowl full to the brim to Niall.

“It's good for you,” Louis says, “vegetables and shit.”

Niall laughs, dips his spoon into the contents and stirs at it for a bit, “why I gotta eat so much of it,” he says when he notices that Louis has a much smaller bowl.

Louis holds a spoonful under his nose, looks at Niall from across the table and smiles, “you have to start eating for two soon, so why not now?”

Niall nods, smiles when Louis takes an exaggerated bite of the spoonful of soup, “of course, might as well get into the swing of it all.”

-

_Niall is working on some company's website and Louis turns his chair around, tilts Niall's chin back and makes Niall meet his eyes._

_“We've been together a long while, haven't we?” Louis asks._

_Niall nods, thinks that he should panic because this sounds like a break up. His brain wracks itself over evidence, reasons why this would be happening, why after all these years, all the things they've accomplished together. Louis' job at the local school, the nice house they could finally afford when Niall got a bonus at this job. Why would Louis want to leave him now, after they've done it all, settled in._

_“Yeah, we have,” he says slowly, tries to look away but Louis drops down to Niall's level, makes it impossible for Niall to avoid his gaze._

_“Let's get pregnant.”_

-

Niall walks out of the bathroom and shows Louis the negative pregnancy test. Louis looks up from the test papers he's grading and he looks almost as devastated as Niall.

Niall doesn't let his mind wonder into the dark place of it all. The _what ifs_ and worst case scenarios but he can see the way Louis' mind starts to go in that path and he takes Louis hands, snatches off his red pen from his grip and pushes the papers away, before dropping to his knees, a distraction and what he hopes is a promise that _yes_ , they are going to get pregnant, no matter how many times they have to try

-

They try a time or two before Niall takes another pregnancy test.

(One time on the couch, with the news blurring behind Niall's back and Louis sitting, his hands cupping Niall's hips, eyes wide and mouth open, watching Niall bounce over his lap.

“It's raining in the states,” Louis says dumbly, just barely understanding the weather report as Niall slides up his dick before sinking back down.

Niall bites under his jaw, half in playfulness, half to get Louis to pay attention to him.

“Ok, ok,” Louis gasps, toes curling over the cold floor, “you know what they say about riding, I reckon we're getting a baby girl.”

Niall's never been the one to get off to all the baby talk but he digs his nails into the muscles of Louis' back, palms pressing over his shoulders and shoots all over Louis' stomach.

He slumps forward and lets Louis drag him up and down, lets him thrust up and jostle him with the force of his hips, feels almost like a rag doll until Louis finally comes in him and rolls them over, before Niall lets Louis come leave his hole.)

 

(And a second time in the bathroom, before Niall is ready to chug down a pitcher of water and see if this time they've managed it. Louis looks at the small box in Niall's hands and reaches for the hem of Niall's shirt, pulls it over his head and then pushes his fingers over the waistband of Niall's basketball shorts.

“Just to be extra sure,” he says when Niall is just standing naked there and he starts to undo his dress shirt, “like it doesn't hurt to be extra prepared before a test.”

The porcelain is freezing behind Niall's back, the tiled floor sticking to the skin of his thighs as Louis pushes into him, thrusts with as much energy as he can muster, enough enthusiam to get Niall pregnant. The lights are too bright, Niall grabs on tight to the box and hopes they get it right this time.

When he takes the test, he still gets a negative.)

-

Louis decides that maybe they need a break, give their bodies a space of time to recover and muster all their energy to finally get the deed done.

Niall agrees, not thinking that he'll regret it, that he'll miss the near constant sex. He waits up on a Thursday night, watches the clock tick away. Louis has a back to school thing to attend and Niall spends most of his evening alone, thinking about the best way to have Louis fuck him again, getting pregnant or not be damned.

He works idly at his computer for a bit, sends emails to his main company, goes through clients' requirements and ends up going on facebook. The first thing on his feed is a picture from Greg, a blurry grainy picture of Theo, eyes too big for him, nose small and adorable. And Niall wants that, _ok_ , he wants it as much as Louis.  He wants a baby and a family and he wants to make Louis happy.

-

Louis gets home dragging his feet, he throws his coat in the direction of their coat hanger and undoes his tie, leaving his brief case on the couch, right next to Niall. Louis ducks in for a kiss at Niall's hair but that's all he gets before Louis starts shuffling to their room, eyes tired looking and hair a bit messy where Niall knows he ran his hands a time too many.

Niall scrambles to get up, turns the telly off and follows after Louis, almost runs into the door after Louis closes it.

“I wanna have sex,” Niall says when he swings the door open, is surprised to see Louis down to his undershirt and boxers.

“I'm tired, love,” Louis yawns, pulls back the covers and climbs into bed, “maybe later.”

Niall shakes his head, starts to undress himself, “or maybe now.”

Louis watches him for a bit before his pulls the covers up to his chin, eyes drooping, “tomorrow, babe.”

Niall stands there, boxers halfway down and an incredulous look on his face. He thinks Louis must be joking, stands there for a couple of minutes thinking Louis would open his eyes and let Niall know that he's kidding, that he'll like some sex too. But then there's the light sound of Louis snoring and Niall squawks at himself before he marches up to Louis' side of the bed and pulls the covers down. Louis curls into himself then, tries to find warmth and Niall clicks his tongue.

“Louis come on, I'm dying here,” Niall whines.

Louis cracks an eye open, gets a face full of Niall's bare crotch and snorts sleepily, “sleeping Niall, you sleep too.”

Niall stands there, goosebumps raising at the cold air and then crawls into bed, fingers digging under Louis' shirt, raising Louis hands enough to take it off.

“ _Please_ , Louis,” Niall whispers.

Louis sighs, eyes opening again, “Too tired to get hard, can't fuck you,” he slurs sleepily.

“You don't have to,” Niall says almost desperately, at this point he just wants to get off, no matter the way he goes about it. Because _he himself_ is pretty hard, just from watching Louis try to sleep, the soft relaxed lines of his face, his droopy hair, the warmth his skin lets go off.

“Don't have to,” Louis hums back, “yeah that'll be great.”

Niall jumps at the opportunity, pulls Louis' boxers down and and grasps blindly for the lube.

It's probably been a while since the last time they have done this, if the way Louis seems almost unbearably tight is anything to go by. He manages to breach into the muscle, just the tip and Louis pulls away from him, before Niall slots his mouth beside his ear and murmurs little encouragements.

_doing so good_

_feel so nice, promise_

Louis hums in agreement to them, is almost relaxed enough, eyes still closed, chest raising and falling evenly with the way he's coasting sleep, to let Niall in easily after the initial burn.

Niall wiggles his finger around, presses his thumb against the furl of Louis' hole, smiles when Louis kicks out in reflex.

He tries to go slow, knows that Louis usually never does this, hasn't had time to get used to this. Louis murmurs sleepily, incoherent noises that Niall finds endearing, uses them as cues to add another finger, pump them in and out slowly, drizzling more lube where Louis takes his fingers in.

“Going so good,” Niall praises, crooks his fingers and starts to push a third in, just to make sure it goes as easy as possible, to make sure he doesn't hurt Louis.

“Good,” Louis echoes, shifts up the bed, limbs spread out over the sheets.

Niall's nearly trembling by the time he gets himself lubed up, pulls his fingers out from Louis and lines himself up against Louis' hole, presses the head of it against the muscle and looks at Louis' face, the relaxed smile on his lips, lashes fanned out, casting shadows over his cheekbones.

He uses most of his restrain to go in slow, pushes in so slow he barely feels himself going on, is surprised when he finally bottoms out and Louis sighs in his sleep, smacking his lips together and turning his head to the side.

Niall nearly cries out, it's been too long and Louis feels amazing, hot and tight, a perfect home, a perfect thing to fuck into.

He doesn't want to wake Louis now, knows he's probably too tired, so he goes as slow as he can allow himself, his hips more of a roll, grinding against Louis. He smiles when he sees Louis getting half hard, just little twitches and stirs of interest.

He's not so sure how long he keeps his pace, he listens into Louis' even breathing, leans down and takes in the scent of warmth and sleep and the cologne Louis uses when he goes to work, the sweat of walking around the classroom too much.

It's a slow build up, a low bubbling at the pit of his stomach, urging him forward, making Niall pick up his pace a bit. He feels an itch under his palms, a shiver run down his spine before he finally comes with one last roll of his hips. He smiles contently and stays in Louis for a while, until he's sure he's done shooting his load. Niall dips his head into Louis' neck, licks up a broad stripe against the column of it before he pulls off.

He rolls over and falls asleep.

-

Louis starts to look a bit pasty a couple of days later, wakes up earlier than usual and runs into the bathroom, retching last night's dinner and clutching his belly.

Niall wakes up and makes him tea, it becomes a routine for a week. Niall thinks he must be coming down with the flu, the weather is getting a bit nasty and with the way Louis refuses to wear socks, it was only a matter of time.

Louis calls in sick one day, can't seem to be able to leave the bathroom without rushing back in to heave over the edge of the toilet. Niall rubs his back and offers him orange juice, their box of tea empty by now.

“No,” Louis groans, “I don't want that, it's gonna make me sick.”

Niall takes a sip of it, swallows it and looks at Louis, “what do you want then, I'll make you breakfast.”

Louis looks at himself in the mirror, looks at his cheeks, squints because he thinks that even after a week of throwing up he's managing to gain weight.

“I think I want some strawberries...” he says... “strawberries and ketchup...Niall you can do that right?”

Niall looks at him, thinks about how there's a bottle of ketchup at the end of their cupboard and how he can walk down the street and get some strawberries when it all just _clicks_.

Louis is still looking at him, almost a bit desperate, like Niall better not say no. He watches Niall reach into their medicine cabinet, push some vials out of the way and produce a pregnancy test.

“Louis?” he says, “Louis I think you need to pee on this.”

Louis looks at him, eyes flickering to the box and then at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

“No,” Louis says, almost disbelieving and then a beat later, “I think you're right.”

He snatches the box out of Niall's grip, pulls his pants down and pees on the stick with Niall right there.

“Two minutes,” Niall says, as if Louis doesn't know.

They huddle together, Louis pulls his pants back up hastily, crooked and bunched up. Niall counts the seconds in his head, all 120 of them before it happens, before he sees it and Louis laughs, laughs at the little positive sign on the small screen.

“We're having a baby,” Louis says, loud and excited and he pokes his stomach before Niall joins in and pokes at it too.

They stare at the platic stick for a bit, waiting to see if it changes and when it doesn't Louis opens his mouth, “we're having a baby,” he repeats slower and more awe sounding and Niall kisses the corner of his mouth before he lets his hand curl over Louis' stomach.

“A Tomlinson always succeeds,” he says, smiling too big and laughing when Louis grabs the box and throws it at Niall's face.


End file.
